The Music Video
by Casey6646
Summary: Rachel finds out Finn has cheated on her and breaks off the engagement. In order to distract herself she agrees to help Artie with his music video, where her leading man is Noah Puckerman. Puckelberry all the way! 3


**Okay, if I owned Glee, would I be writing fanfiction about it? (The correct answer is No)**

**Also don't own the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills or the cover by Jornt Karel (I like his version better)**

**Enjoy humanoids!**

* * *

"RACHEL! COME BACK!" Finn's voice echoed off the locker door's, stopping all the students milling in the hallways, hungry for more of McKinley's drama. "Get away from me Finn! I never want to talk to you again!" Rachel stopped running to turn around and glare at Finn. Her make-up ran down her cheeks, and her eyes were wet with tears, "How could you?" She screamed at him, several students backing away from her. "It was a mistake! I never meant for it to happen!"

"You asked me to marry you! MARRY!"

"There's no reason we still can't get married!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Rachel screamed. Everyone in the hallway was still, an eerie quiet hovering over the crowd. "You cheated on me." She repeated, far more quietly. "Consider yourself lucky if I ever talk to you again." She took off her ring, staring at the tiny diamond for a second before chucking it at Finn as hard as she could.

The next morning the entire school knew about the break up. Jocks and Cheerios were crowing at Rachel's embarrassment, many students felt horrible for her, and a few were even angry at the towns Golden Boy himself. Jacob Ben Israel's blog held the headline: **FINCHEL'S DEMISE PART 7, TIME FOR ISRABERRY?** Not so strangely, no one saw Jacob that day.

"Rach, are you okay?" Kurt intertwined his free hand with Rachel's (the other intertwined with Blaine's) and Santana came up and put her arm around Rachel. She shrugged, tired with all the drama the school seemed to thrive on. "I'm fine guys, I'm just done. With everything. You know? I just need a break or a distraction." Again she shrugged. "I'll get over it but I love him, and that sucks because he obviously didn't love me." Santana squeezed her shoulder, "He's an idiot. Besides, you didn't want to have oversized, puffy nippled, talentless half-jew babies, did you?" Laughing slightly, Rachel shook her head. "Exactly. Now come on, I think we know just what you need to distract yourself." The trio dragged Rachel to the AV Room.

"Rachel, perfect. Just the girl I was looking for!" Artie sat in his wheelchair, rifling through an assortment of papers. "I need you." He said looking her in the eyes. "Um, what?" Confused, Rachel sat down. "I'm applying to film schools across the country, and I really want to impress them. It's not enough to just appreciate the arts anymore, now they all want demonstrations! Ridiculous, obviously I'm impressive if I got my own Christmas special, but no matter, I'm almost done compiling my portfolio." Finishing his speech he rolled his eyes, and gazed inquisitively at Rachel, surprised she hadn't started to speak yet. "Anyway, as my final piece, I'm making a music video, and I need your voice and acting skills to blow it from amazing to jaw-dropping. I was going to use Finn as your leading man," There was a squeak of protest from Rachel, "but I decided against it. As a couple you and he were never particularly aesthetically pleasing. He's far too tall for someone of your stature to associate with, let alone date." Artie eyed her, "And quite frankly you're about a 9, Finn Hudson physically is a 8 and mentally is a 4, putting him at a 6. You can't do a 3 point jump unless you're physically weak not mentally."

"You've been watching She's Out Of My League again, haven't you?"

"I need to study all forms of film in order to have a firm grasp on what kind of director I want to become."

"Uh huh, okay Artie. I'll help you with your music video, what song is it? I'll need script music, a list of visual and sound ques, locations, dates, times, and all other vital information needed as an actress. You are going to get into every film school you applied to . . . then you're going to pick the one in New York City." Smiling a little bit, Rachel squared her shoulders and straightened her back, tucking one ankle behind the other. "Also, so as not to repeat another Run Joey Run fiasco, I wish to know who is playing what role and the story line behind this video."

"Okay, well casting isn't finished yet, but I really only need you and the leading man, probably Sam or Puck. The song is Wonderland by Natalia Kills, but I'm going to be reworking some lyrics and the tempo so the song is a duet. Storyline is fairly simple, it's a guy and a girl falling in love, but the girl's been hurt and she doesn't want to risk it, so it's up to the leading man to change her mind." Artie smiled at Rachel.

"Okay." She stood up, "Text me tomorrow with the rehearsal schedule. I got to go now, but this will be fun." Trying in vain to smile, Rachel made her exit quickly.

The next morning, she had seven text messages waiting for her on her phone. Three were from Finn, two from Kurt, one from Artie, and a joint one from Santana, Puck, and Britney:

**Finn:**

**baby im so srry. call me when u get this.**

**rach, come on! i forgave u 4 cheating on me! its no big deal!**

**come on! u know what? ur a bitch!1!**

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Hey Diva! Call me when you wake up!**

**Rachie! CALL ME NOW I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID BEAUTY SLEEP AFTER 7 AM! Loveee you.**

**Artie:**

**Good morning Rachel. I emailed you all the information you wanted last night, and I just successfully casted your leading man. It's Puck. But, yeah, be at the school auditorium by 2 for rehearsal. Wear something you can dance in. **

**Santana:**

**Yo bitch, it's me but Puck and Brit are here too. You want us to kick Hudson's ass? Oh and Puck says he'll see you at 2? Wanky.**

"It's SATURDAY!" Rachel groaned, looking at her alarm clock to see 7:38 flashing at her face. "God darn them!" She growled, responding to all the texts but Finn's before beginning her morning routine.

She left the house a little before 1:30, wanting to get to rehearsal early, and surprised to see at least twenty kids all ready there. "RACHEL! Just the girl we were looking for! Come one, Britney just finished choreographing the dance between you and Puck, and Mike is almost done with your solos. Did you look over the sheet music I emailed you? Good. And I'm glad to see you took my advice about the dancing clothes. Now you'll be with Brit and Puck for about two hours, then Mike for about three, then with Kurt for wardrobe fittings for about an hour and a half. Any questions? No, good." Artie had wheeled behind her, and then proceeded to herd her onto the stage where Puck and Britney were in deep conversation.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S MAKE THIS SPECTACULAR!"

* * *

It had taken a month rehearsals, and another week of editing to finish the video, and half the time to make Rachel Berry forget all about Finn Hudson. Now, it was the day the video was to premiere in Glee club and Rachel couldn't wait. Sitting down in her usual seat, she couldn't hide the small smirk that still came to her lips whenever Finn walked into the choir room, only to see Puck on Rachel's left (his arm draped across her chair, playing with her hair), Kurt on her right, Santana and Britney right behind her, and usually the only open seat being a good two rows behind and four seats away from her. It was nice having such caring friends, and after all the abuse they suffered for Artie, they now shared an unbreakable bond.

"Okay guys, I'm going to keep the speech short here. Thanks for coming, I wanted to test this out on you guys before sending it in with the rest of my college admissions, and I want your opinion. Now without further ado, Wonderland covered by the lovely Rachel Barbara Berry, and Noah Puckerman!"

The screen started dark as eerie twinkling sounded from the speakers, before suddenly Rachel was visible, partaking in the first of her two solo dances. A reinvented white with red embellishments ball gown rested on her. One sleeve that floated down her arm to her elbow, the dress had a corset like chest that transitioned to a shimmering skirt that fell to her knees. She looked like a princess. She started propped on one foot, pirouetting countless times before jumping up to touch her toes to her head yet still landing on both feet. Next, as the music picked up space and her background slowly shifted from darkness to a forest, she began to jump and leap and flip over, around, and under trees, flowers, and other small natural obstacles.

_I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest._

_ I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me._

The screen jumped and suddenly Rachel was in McKinley, shouldering her way through students and teachers, before someone's hand touched her shoulder, she jumped back. Now the screen flashed to Rachel, sitting on the floor in the ballet room, her head resting against the mirror, broken stilettos in one hand, wearing a blood red dress with an empire waist and ruffled skirt that fell to about her knees, as she crooned.

_Don't want you stilettos, I'm not no, no Cinderella_

_ I don't need a knight_

Because of the mirror Rachel rested against, it was possible to see two legs walk into the room and slowly the camera paned up and Puck's face was now visible as he reached for Rachel's hand and pulled her up to standing position, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

**So baby take off all my armor**

The screen flashed back to the hallway where it's seen that Puck is the one who has reached out for Rachel, his hand only barely touching the white straps of the tank top, before she is against the locker and he is towering over her. Rachel appears defiant and unimpressed as Puck rests one hand level with her eyes, his other lightly tracing her hip from the end of her tank to the belt loops of her red shorts.

**I'll be the beast and you be the beauty, beauty**

**Who needs true love as long as you love me truly**

Hesitantly Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and leaned into the muscled teen before the screen once again transitioned to the woods, where Puck running was visible. This was his own solo, in an "I'm Not Doing That Pansy Shit Chang" sort of way. He leaped over the natural obstacles in pursuit of Rachel who could be seen in the distance.

**I want it all but I want you more**

**Will you wake me up**

Back to Rachel in the hallway, pushing Puck off her with a scandalized look on her face as she turned to face him. Distrust evident in her face.

_If I bite your poison apple_

Now it was back to the choir room where Puck and Rachel began to harmonize not only in song, but in Britney's dance. Puck spun her gracefully around the room, and managed to lift her at the exact moment in the turn so that their hands remained intertwined and all weight was distributed evenly, while still completing the last rotation. They looked good, the red of Rachel's dress standing out in contrast to Puck's white button up and black dress pants.

_**I don't believe in fairy tales, **_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

In the woods, Puck finally managed to get to Rachel who was staring at him terrified.

**But I believe in you and me**

Rachel in all three scenarios (they were all up, the screen cutting thirds) froze for a moment, and then took off. Rachel in the woods shook her head before turning and running, school Rachel walked away from Puck with tears in her eyes, and dancing Rachel fell into a split, looking at Puck from her position on the floor.

_**Take me to wonderland**_

_**Take me to, Take me to, take me to wonderland**_

School Rachel arrived home, and upon shutting the door, rested against it, slowly falling to the floor. She hit the back of her head once before resting her head on her knees. Her expression was one of defeat.

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night, _

_my dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide_

Now Rachel in the woods was clearly being chased by something that was not Puckerman. While the monster in question is never shown, Rachel looks back several times horrified as she runs before she skids across the ground and ends up, chest heaving, against a boulder, a darkness passing by after a moment. The camera pans out and Puck is seen running towards the boulders, sliding on his knees and coming to a rest right in front of Rachel. He grabs her arm and they start to run in the opposite direction of the darkness.

_Don't let me in ya your tower.  
Show me your magic powers!_

Dance Rachel is slowly lifted from the split by Puck, her right leg wrapping around his torso while her left extends, a pregnant pause before they start moving.

**I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger.**

In the woods, Rachel falls, and without missing a beat, Puck picks her up and keeps running but the darkness is close. He settles her behind a tree, motioning to keep silent before running towards the darkness.

**I want the love the money and the perfect ending, **

**you want the same as I, I so stop pretending.**

Puck is seen driving in his car, the speedometer close to 80, before stopping and running out. He reaches someone's door and starts banging, shouting the lyrics as he does. Inside, Rachel lifts her head, stands to her feet and hesitates, one hand on the door knob.

**I wanna show you how good we can be together, **

**I want to love through the night.**

Rachel opens the door, and into Puck's arms, cradling his head, foreheads resting against each others as she sings:

_We'll be a sweet disaster._

The dancing Rachel and Puck run from the dance studio, out to the woods; School Rachel and Puck do the same, and the Rachel and Puck a;ready in the woods leave their hiding spot.

The doppelgangers all meet in a clearing where they stare at each other for a moment. Looking at their significant other, they all run into each other creating one Puck and one Rachel.

_**I don't believe in fairy tales, **_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**But I believe in you and me.**_

They smiled and embraced, holding each other as the darkness begins to seep into the edges of the clearing, taking away everything.

_** Take me to wonderland**_

_**Take me to, Take me to, take me to wonderland.**_

On the last note the darkness had finally reached them and the two began to kiss. As the last notes trickled from the piano the screen faded to pure black.

And then the credits rolled.

"Wow, Artie that was amazing. Great job! And Rachel, Puck, great job on the vocals, you're guys' performances were great!" Mr. Schue stood in front of the group once it was over, congratulating the stars of the video and the director.

"Seriously Rachel, this is ridiculous. You did a video with Puck? You kissed Puck!" Finn had stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, and was storming over to where the two sat. "I get it, I cheated and I screwed up! But this, this is insane! It's Puck! Puck!" Standing up and crossing her arms, Rachel glared at her ex, "First of all Finn, we're over so it doesn't concern you as to who I decide to kiss, second of all, that was a scripted kiss. Also, why do you keep repeating Noah's ridiculous nickname as though that is some kind of reprimand of my behavior?" Hands on her hips now, she narrowed her eyes.

"Finn Hudson you lost all right to care who I kissed once you laid your lips on another woman's while we were dating. So now, I believe the colloquial expression I'm thinking of is: Screw you!"

While Finn gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth similar to that of a goldfish, Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her down to his lap where he kissed her.

"That was the fuckin' hottest thing I've ever seen babe!" He told her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Finn exploded, breaking from his stupor. "You just told me that kiss was scripted!"  
Now Puck fixed his glare on Finn, "Dude, you're my bro and all, or at least you used to be before you douched it up but anyway; Rachel and I have been dating for like a week now. Seriously it's all Jewfro's been complaining about on his little blog. And my girlfriend hit the nail on the fucking head when she said, you've lost all rights to care. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to kiss my girlfriend again in a congratulatory fashion." With that said, Puck tilted Rachel's face so that he could quickly kiss her before smirking at Finn, who's face was now a surprisingly nice shade of purple, with a throbbing blue vein seen above his left eyebrow.

"Yo, who want's to go get some Fro'Yo' to celebrate?" Artie broke the uncomfortable silence, and with that the entire choir room left, excluding Finn and Schuester.

* * *

The music video not only got Artie into the best film school in the country, but also helped Puck and Rachel be recognized and signed by the same label as Kelly Clarkson. Puck released several albums, all reaching platinum status and now stars in a television show where his youthful demeanor is used to portray a young cop in a television revival of 21 Jump Street. Rachel released only four albums, all reaching platinum status, before taking over Broadway, and after her dream role of Elphalba in Wicked, began to take over the big screen and is preparing for her latest movie, Beastly. They are still together, (Puck proposed on Rachel's 24th birthday two weeks ago) and have remained in touch with all their high school friends. Britney and Santana split, but now operate the nation's best dance academy, where Mike Chang happens to work. Tina and Kurt both took Broadway by storm, Kurt now meddling in the fashion industry with Mercedes, while Tina is slowly evolving towards the silver screen. Sugar married Rory to get him a green card and the two are now happily living in Lima, Blaine and Kurt have been in an on again off again relationship but are happy. Sam did end up winning back Mercedes, only to lose her when he decided to go to the NFL. He is currently a Buffalo Bills, but is in negotations to become a Cowboy, and he and Quinn are expecting their second child. She's the entire groups lawyer.

And who cares about Finn?

* * *

**Quick Little Author's Note:**

**It's been awhile since I've been inspired to write a story but two things happened to me:**

**1.) School ended so I now have time to be creative.**

**2.) Wonderland has been stuck in my head. **

**Anywho, reviews are rewarded with hugs, and I would love to hear some feedback on whethor y'all like it or not.**

**Also, go check out the story: A Thousand Lost Forevers by carrie4angel, it's amazing and wonderful and yeah. So, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. You know what to do... ;D**


End file.
